


So close to love

by Bakuthere



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, My Hero Academia - Freeform, boku no hero academia - Freeform, kacchako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuthere/pseuds/Bakuthere
Summary: Here’s a story that no one asked for, not even me, but I am rEally here for it.(Not yet edited)





	So close to love

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a story that no one asked for, not even me, but I am rEally here for it.
> 
>  
> 
> (Not yet edited)

“Your fighting style is predictable, not to mention random. You’re weak.” Those words shattered what was left of Uraraka’s self confidence. After spending a year with Bakugou and the rest of class 1A, seeing everyone else improve at surprising rates, she thought it was time to ask for help.

Instead of going to Midoriya, she opted for asking the most physically talented person she knew. Bakugou Katsuki.

Whether that was a mistake or not was not up for debate, because it definitely wasn’t. He was undeniably the strongest, most determined, driven person that Uraraka knew, never settling for anything less than his personal best.

“Please Bakugou. Please train with me.” She asked once more, quietly. She was afraid of rejection, especially from the only person who would make sure she was doing the best she could. Everyone else would take it easy on her, and she knew that.

The wind blew softly, as Uraraka locked eyes with Bakugou. 

“Why should I, pink cheeks? What’s in it for me?”

Uraraka tore her eyes away from his and looked up to the sky, to stop the tears that threatened to leave her eyes. She was overly emotional from both realising she was weaker than everyone else, and the only person she knew could help her rejecting her. Not to mention it was that time of the month.

“That’s what I thought. Come talk to me once you thought this through.” He scoffed when she didn’t answer, turning on his heels and taking a few steps away before she spoke.

“There probably won’t be anything in it for you, physically speaking anyway. But I’ll do your laundry and dishes for as long as you train with me?” She offered, wiping the tears away while he was looking the other way. This was the only thing Uraraka could really offer. She knew that training with her alone wouldn’t have any benefits so she wouldn’t lie to him about it.

So instead she offered something she knew she could do and wouldn’t complain about doing. Besides, if he did agree, then it’s easier on her than it would be on him.

It seemed he had been taking a moment to think it through, standing in place for a while, thinking. After a moment, he turned to face her. He stared at her determinedly, before speaking. “Meet me in the training grounds tomorrow.”

And with that, he walked away. The next day was Uraraka’s only spare day where she had nothing planned, it being a Saturday and all. A smile broke out onto her face, stretching from ear to ear, as she jumped up and cheered.

Training with Bakugou. Something that no one else in the class, besides maybe Kirishima, would have wanted to do. She thought it was strange that she was so happy.

She spent a little while longer letting the information sink into her brain that he had actually said yes, which was the opposite of what she was expecting. Well, he hasn’t exactly said yes. He had only told her to meet him there the next day.

But that was as close to a yes as she would get, she thought, before making her way back to the dorms, greeting everyone in the common area before making her way to her dorm.

Uraraka spent the rest of the night reading a book. Probably something most of the other kids in the dorms didn’t do very often unless it was a school book. Her phone was obviously a cheaper flip phone, so she couldn’t just watch YouTube.

And before she knew it, it was the next day. Bakugou had never specified a time for when she was supposed to meet him, so when she had woken up, around 7, she threw some work out clothes on and made her way there, deciding to have a shower afterwards.

“Took you fuckin’ long enough.” Bakugou grumbled as she arrived. She frowned, puffing out a cheek. Just what she expected. Bakugou wouldn’t expect anything less that his own personal best, even from her.

“You never specified a time, so I came as soon as I woke up.” She shrugged, plopping her bag on the ground and stretching her arms. “So does this mean you will train me?” She asked.

“Uh, duh? Why the fuck else would I ask you to meet me in the training grounds, dummy.” He rolled his eyes, stretching.

“Really? I was expecting you to say no.”

“Well did I fucking stutter?” He asked, glaring at her. “Start warming up already, we only have all day.”

Uraraka began stretching, before what he had said registered in her mind. All day. Training. With him. She almost shuttered at the thought, from fear of pissing him off if she reaches her limit before he is ready to be done.

The stretching process was definitely the easiest part of the day. “Alright angel face, you ready?” He asked, glaring at her in an intimidating way once they both finished stretching.

“Ready for what?” She asked, clueless as to what he was hinting at. She didn’t get a verbal answer though, because he smirked before running at her and grabbing her arm, bending it behind her back and holding her in place.

“No reaction? Come on Uraraka, thought you were better than this.” He grumbled, letting her go. He walked back to his place, and faced her again.

“What do you mean- you didn’t give me a second to process anything! I wasn’t ready!” She pouted.

“Villains aren’t gonna wait for you to be ready. No one is gonna wait for you to be ready.” He told her, getting into a fighting stance. “Come on then. If I’m gonna train you, I need to know where to start so I don’t waste my fuckin’ time. Come at me with everything you got.” He challenged.

Uraraka took a deep breath, before running straight at him, kicking up to his head. He grabbed her leg and threw her backwards. Instead of accepting that she failed so quickly, she turned it into a graceful backward somersault, getting back to her feet and rushed at him again, this time throwing a punch to his face and aiming to knee him in the stomach at the same time.

He caught her fist before it his his face, and caught her knee with his other hand, jumping back a step when she threw another punch with her spare fist. Ending it there, he grabbed her wrist and spun her around, kneeing the back of her knee as she fell to the ground.

‘What.. that ended so quickly..’ she thought to herself as he let go of her wrist.

“You’re weaker than I thought.” He muttered to himself, as she rolled her eyes, standing up and turning to face him.

“Well that’s why you’re here. To train me so I’m not that weak.” Uraraka made the unwise decision to sass him.

“Listen angel cakes, I’m a miracle worker, not a God. This is gonna take a lot of hard fuckin’ work and hours of training.” He explained to her, throwing in the ‘miracle worker’ insult. “I need to know if you’re actually down to do this, and if you’re not, leave.”

“Why do you think I’m here, dumbass?” She muttered under her breath, too quiet for him to catch. “Yes. I’ll put in the work. I’m ready to do this.” She told him.

“All right then. Let’s get started.”

And with that, they started training. Hard.

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely a short chapter, sorry bout that.


End file.
